Beast Master
by Nights lover
Summary: sasuke loves animals, animals hate sasuke. sasuke hates people, people love sasuke. so where does the beast man Naruto fit? and what does his father have to do with it? narusasu yaoi based on a manga brought to you by falling moonlight
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi

a/n: this is based off of one of my favorite manga, beast master, and this first chapter is kind like the first chapter of that story, but the plots will be different. . . after a while. Lol also character are ooc, and itachi's a kitty. . . who still hates sasuke.

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, and parts of this story.

"Itachi! Neko-chan!"

The rain fell steadly bringing with it a loud humming noise, but you could still hear the call over it. The teen stopped when onxy eyes spied the much searched for cat, and he slowly crept up on it. The large black cat quietly groomed itself on top of the bench, its back to the entrence of the play park, so it didn't see the teen until it was too late.

The school uniform that he had been unable to change out of clung to him, showing his lean yet musclur frame. His dark blue hair, almost black barly reached his shoulders, clinging to his face and neck, out of its usual hairdo of being spiked in the back. His skin was pale nartual, and his face, when around people, held a scowl, with blank distrusting eyes.

Now though, he was brightly smiling, a slight blush on his face as he held the cat tightly, rubbing him lightly against his face in affect. The cat, itachi, was hissing, claws scratching in its attempt to get away, but he took no real notice of it, use to it by now.

The boy the last of rich large family, well, at least the last in japan. His father was over seas some where, the only reason he even knew he was alive was because he put money in bank acount ever month, though there was no real need too. His mother had died when he was young, and he had no siblings. He had been raised by a distant family, Kakashi h , and was known for being an antisocial bastard, among the religious people at least. That was the tamest of insults to him. But even with his reputation, he couldn't get people to leave him alone, wither it be for his looks, money, or connections.

The boy was seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha, loved by people, and hated by animals, where as he hated people, and loved animals unrequitedly.

"Damn it itachi!" he said, as the cat got him close to his eye, making him drop him. The cat landed on the table, and jumped up in to the high oak that the table sat under. Sasuke rubbed the cut (1), making it hurt more, and looked up at the cat. The cat seemed to be smirking at him, knowing he couldn't reach him, but Sasuke did his own smirk. "I'll just call Kakashi." He said taking out his cell phone and pressing speed dial.

Itachi hissed at him, making no move to get down, his black fur rising in anger. Sasuke listened to the phone ring, before it was picked up, a lazy drawl answering him.

"_Ah Sasuke. Find the little kitty yet?"_

"Yes. He's stuck in a tree. Need you to bring a ladder." His voice was emotionless as he talked to him.

"_No can do."_ He could here the laughter in the others voice and he closed his eyes, counting to ten.

"wha-" Sasuke stopped himself, turning slightly to look at the cat, but itachi was gone. He dropped hi phone, turning fully, and eyes wide. He looked up in to the tree, but he wasn't any where up there. He ran to the other side, wondering if he was just hidden by view, but he stopped suddenly, slipping a little.

Itachi was purring as the tan hand petted his head, the stranger holding him in his arms like one would hold a baby. Sasuke's eyes widened form the fact he had never seen itachi get along so well with any one, human or animal. The man was hunched over a little, but he could still tell that he was taller than himself. His hair was hard to tell in the rain, long, but wither it was red or blonde was hard to tell. His muscles were more defined than Sasuke's, but he looked around him age, the see threw white wife beat showing that both, his muscles, and tan.

Sasuke took a step forward, and flinched when the loud snap form a stick sounded. The stranger turned quickly, and Sasuke was locked in place again with dark blue eyes that were glaring at him, piercing his own. Bleeding cuts and bruises littered the others face, and he had three scar like scratches on each cheek. Sasuke blushed a little without realizing, and he gasped slightly, because though the man was injured, he was beautiful.

The other blinked, before gently dropping the cat and turning to run.

"wa-wait!" he called quickly, rushing forward and scooping up itachi, but the stranger was already running away. The last glimpse of him was the blue reflection when lightning struck from a leather chain that held a blue rock.

It was a few minutes later that Sasuke blinked, and snuck a few finger pets before itachi himself snapped out of it (he, too, had been watching the stranger), and attacked him again.

Sasuke's scowl was firmly in place by the time that first period started. He had had to get Kakashi up for a before school meeting, itachi had run off again, and he had been swarmed when he had got to school. Even though he sat in the back of the room, it seemed the whole class was around, none of them talking to him, just squabbling to friends and such. He sighed, and looked out of the window, as the teacher walked in, dispersing the classmates to their proper seats.

"Now class, before we start class, we have a new transfer student." He said as the door opened again. Sasuke hadn't really been paying attention, besides wondering why god hated him when the class broke out in scared whispers. He looked over, still not really caring, but his eyes widened slightly, and he straightened up in his seat, watching the new student with rare curiosity.

"C-class this is, uh, Uzamaki N-Naruto. H-he's been l-liv-ing abroad f-for a w-while. Be nice." He finished quickly, sweating slightly in fear. To say the new student was intimidating was an understatement. His dark blue eyes glared at every one and everything, but at the moment they were fixed on the teacher who had been talking about him. When he finished, he looked around the room. His hair was a long spiky blonde, like some one had cut it out of a large piece of gold, though it looked soft and silky. His skin was a nice real tan, but ever now and their, were white scars. His mouth was in a tight line and three black lines on each cheek gave him the appearance of having whiskers.

He gave off the feeling off being prey before a big cat, a dangerous wild vibe coming from him, like he was such an animal, just given a human skin to put on. The school uniform, a button up t-shirt, tie, and long pants, were big on him, though he was tall. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned a little and you see a part of his chest, and a white wife beater underneath. He also had on a necklace but you couldn't see it as well.

He bowed before the uneasy crowd, before introducing himself like he had been told too. His voice was husky. It sounded like he used it little, a thing that came from the throat, like a growl, but softer.

"Nice to meet you." Was all he said, looking back at the teacher. The teacher simply nodded, sweating again, and pointed to a spot in the back. There was no way he was getting a place even remotely in the front. Naruto nodded, and made his way back there, and class started, though Sasuke didn't take his eyes off him the whole time.

This was the guy that had saved his cat, the guy that he had seen in the rain. He blushed a little, and though of how much better he looked dry.

XXX

The lunch break was once again a time of useless babble, but Sasuke was still ignoring the world in favor for staring at the blonde who sat by himself, staring at his desk. It was only because of the two useless voices by him that he was forced to look away, and glare at them.

"He's so scary." The pink useless girl said to the other.

"Yeah, he looks like a murder or something." The blonde one responded. Another group of girls who had had their back to them turned around, and joined their conversation, they also too seemingly dumb to keep their voices down.

"I know what you mean! I heard this rumor that he's on the run cause he went on a rampage at his other school." She looked knowingly, a feat all girls seemed to possess when the gossiped, even if in truth they had no idea. The pink haired gave a skeptic look to her, but it was her counterpart who opened her mouth to respond, but the loud bang silenced the room.

Sasuke looked over again as Naruto stood up, blonde bangs blocking his eyes as he left the room. It was only quiet for a minute or too afterwards before the class of gossips started again, this time louder.

"Can you believe him?"

"Why's such a delinquent at **our** -?!"

"y-you g-uys we-were talking-"

"Uh! You better be careful he migh-"

Sasuke stood up; following after him, leaving the class to wonder over his disappearance not that he cared. He stopped briefly at a vending machine, before making his way to where he guessed to be. All the teachers called out greetings to him, even ones from higher grades and ones he had never had before. It made his scowl, but he ignored every one, not wanting to encourage.

He opened the door to the room, quietly, and smirked when he saw the man he had been looking for. He watched him, thinking of what he had heard in his class. Was he that scary? He didn't seem like that to him. Yeah, his looks were a little feral, but it also made him think of animal. At least, that's what he told himself to write off the fast heart beat he got around or when he thought of him, and the little blush he got.

He straightened his features, to go out there, but something caught his attention. There were pigeons, and robins, and an assortment of other birds on the ledge. His eyes got wider as more and more flew over, and he couldn't stop himself. He walked over to them, a love struck look on his face, but being oblivious to his surroundings, he tripped, dropping the a bottle, and scaring off the birds.

Naruto turned quickly, and blinked at the sad look on the other boys face as he watched the birds fly away. He walked over to him, and picked up the bottle, holding it out for him to take. Sasuke shook his head, his expression clearing up almost instantly as he realized what had happened in front of the other, though a small touch of pink dusted his face.

"You can keep it, it's yours. As a thank you." He said, picking himself up and dusting off his pants. He looked up at him. "For the yesterday. The cat and the rain." He added on, unsure as Naruto looked down at the bottle, gripping it harder, and cocking his head in a way that hide his eyes.

"You- you're not scared of me?" he asked in that husky voice of his that made Sasuke shiver unintentionally. This time it was Sasuke that cocked his head, well almost, but he stopped himself from mimicking the other. Instead, he rose and eyebrow, confused.

"What? Why? You're not scary. More like a . . ."he stopped himself, a dreamy expression crossing his face. "Like a big kitty!" He finished, smiling a little. He blushed, looked at the other, coughing slightly to hide his expression. Naruto was shaking, and he wondered if he had made him angry.

Naruto bent over, and Sasuke moved over that way, curios to what was wrong, but heard the soft sound of suppressed laughter. He pulled away quickly, his face turning even redder.

"don't laugh at me!" which only caused Naruto to stop trying to hold it in, and he laughed loudly, and though it was in appearance, a mocking laugh, it was filled with nothing of the sort, but pure amusement. Sasuke felt his heart speed up as he watched the other teen, and his face turn redder because the other looked younger when he laughed, less threatening. Sasuke couldn't help to smile a little, as Naruto got a hold of himself, wiping at the corner of his eyes were tears had gathered form laughing so hard, still chuckling to himself.

He smiled at Sasuke, opening his eyes to show a lighter hue. "I like you Sasuke." He said, and Sasuke's blush, that had started fading, strengthened again.

"h-how do you know my name." he said, cursing himself, and covering his mouth because he stuttered. This boy was playing havoc on his emotions.

"I heard the some other students talking about you. Plus you were staring at me weren't you?" he said as Sasuke flinched a little. So he had been caught. . .

"Yea, they seemed to like to do that." He said, scowling at the thought of the other students. He was pulled at his thoughts though, when he felt a callous touch on his chin. His eyes widened as he blushed again at the closeness of the wild man, and would of cursed himself, but he forgot how to for a moment. He forgot everything, every thought flew form his brain. Did he even have a brain?

"You shouldn't scowl, you look better when you smile." Naruto said in that soft husky voice of his, smiling at him again, and he did get a thought, wondering if he could feel the shiver that ran down his body, because he could certainly feel the body heat off the other.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, not really sure what exactly, but before he could utter a syllable, the ending bell to lunch rang, and Naruto looked up, blinking, before his eyes widened.

"I forgot to see sensei!" he said, before hurrying past Sasuke, who could only blink at his sudden absences, being behind by a few seconds. When Sasuke did turn, Naruto was already out the door, and he couldn't stop himself form feeling the sudden sadness. So he jumped slightly when he heard his name, and came back form his own little place to see Naruto in the door way, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said, and then he was gone. Sasuke blushed strongly, and smiled to himself, once more lost in his own world, and very late for math.

My mortal enemy: ENDINGS!!

This might be the longest thing I've ever post with only one chapter!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"_See, here? This boy?" the silver hair man asked as he pointed to the boy in the picture. "This is my nephew,____my little sister's son. He's about your age." He added, smiling at him as his blue eyes widened, and he reached for the picture. _

_The adult let him take it in his chubby, clumsy hands, and he ran a plump finger over the little boy who stared moodily out at Naruto. The man chuckled, and Naruto turned his orbs back to him, his mouth still forming the O of wonder. Warm black eyes stared down at him even though one of his knees was on the ground. _

"_His name is Sasuke. I hope if you meet him, you're nice to him. He doesn't make friends easily." The silver haired young adult watched as an innocent smile bloomed across his face, making his chest warm, and the room seemed brighter._

_Of courwse 'kashi." The little blonde boy said, smiling a toothy grin, perfect tan chubby cheeks spreading._

_And I'll bring him next time so you too can play together." Kakashi said, and the blonde though up his hands, and cheered. Kakashi put on a serous face as he pulled the blonde to a stop before him, but his eyes still twinkled with amusement. "But you have to be good for uncle Fuguka. You have to help him, and do everything he says." _

"_Yesh! Yesh!" the blonde said, nodding his head in a serous manner. _

"_Good boy Naruto, good boy." ___

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Master

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't following him. He wasn't ducking behind every light pole (though it really didn't hide him and there came a time, he wondered why all the people in moves did it), and he certainly wasn't going out of his way to the park. No, -his eyebrow twitched at the hours that had been spent- no, he just happened to be going this way. It just _happens_ that Naruto was going this way too. In front of him.

Sasuke settled into the bushes a few feet from where the older boy sat, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. His back was to him, but by now, he was too annoyed to even care. He had been following the other since school had ended, and it had gotten him no where. The boy just seemed to be wondering around aimlessly. By now, it was late afternoon, the sky getting a faint orange shade to itself.

He stood up, not caring if Naruto saw him or not, already a failure as a stalker, when the bushes in front of him rustled. He froze, wondering what was there, his mind running through all the wild animals it could be in a dreamy sort of way, when a large black cat popped out. They both locked gazes, blinking in confusion and wonder, when Sasuke smiled wildly.

"Itachi!" he said, pouncing on the poor cat that was too slow to even try to escape from the arms that surrounded it. Itachi meowed loudly in surprise, before hissing, and scratching any piece of his owner that he could reach. Sasuke, of course, ignored it, petting any piece of the cat in his arms he could reach. He completely forgot about Naruto, relishing in his good luck for having come across itachi who, he had forgotten, had gotten out that morning again.

"Sasuke?" said a husky voice behind him, and Sasuke jumped in surprise, his hold slipping on itachi, the only thing he needed to jump to the other males shoulders, purring and rubbing against his unbelievably blonde hair. Sasuke turned, almost in tears because of the cats escape, but froze almost instantly, blanking his face.

"Ah, um. . . Naruto. Good to, um, see you." He said, his tongue stumbling in his mouth. He hoped the other boy wouldn't think anything else out of this, besides the fact that he had been searching for his cat. Silently. In bushes. A light pink dusted his cheeks.

Naruto's usually threatening features lightened up at the sight of his only friend, and he smiled, his own blush, in happiness, coming to his face making Sasuke blush even more.

He turned his head slightly, and lightly petted the cat on his shoulders, recognizing it for the cat from the night before.

"Is this your cat?" he asked, looking back at Sasuke, who quickly looked away from him, and towards itachi. He nodded, slowly raising a finger, and running it along the silky fur, but itachi caught him, and hissed, scratching him. Sasuke's eyes teared up as he sent a betrayed look at itachi, before turning away in defeat.

Naruto looked between the two, before chuckling softly. "Here, Sasuke." He said, taking Sasuke's hand, intertwining their fingers and then petting the cat, which grumbled, but allowed it. Sasuke's face heated up instantly, becoming a dark red, thanking god that Naruto wasn't looking at him. His tan skin was just really warm, he told himself, and looked away from the other teen and the cat.

"Sasuke?" said a voice close to him, and he turned quickly, finding himself wanting to please, but his face got redder, if it was possible, and his eyes widened at the sudden closeness of his and Naruto's face. He couldn't blink away from those blue eyes, finding himself memorized by them. He never really noticed when their faces started getting closer, when he could feel the breath of the beast boy on him.

"Sasuke?"

blue eyes blinked, and whatever spell had been woven was broken, making him almost growl as he backed away quickly, and turned, glaring at whoever had called out to him. His glare strengthened when he saw that his guardian, the one eyed pervert, had been the one to call out to him.

"Kakashi." he ground out between his teeth as the man moved closer to their place in the bushes. His one good eye took in the situation between the teens, inspecting every inch of the blonde who was glaring death at him -rather well might he add- finding him familiar. He was sure he had seen him before, but long, long ago. It made him pause for a moment, but his eye turned to Sasuke, the flush of pink tainting his skin, and it turned u-shape as he leered over him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, the accusations basically having form. Sasuke blushed slightly deep, and his glare strengthened, but Kakashi was use to it, and had over the time built up a resistance. Or, that was the story.

"Naruto. He just transferred in." he said, raising his hand only to realize that it was still attached to Naruto's. The warmth seeped in at the same time as the realization, and even though he hated losing that warmth, that connection to the other boy, he disentangled their fingers quickly, and let his hand fall back to his side. He looked back at Kakashi that was once again staring at Naruto with an unreadable expression. An unreadable emotion in his eye.

He was about to voice his thought when that warmth attacked him again, and he looked down to see the tan hand gripping his own. In shock he looked up at the blonde and almost backed down completely from the look etched into his face.

His blue eyes were darkened with hate, freckled with bites of red, and they stared at the man before him like he was lower than shit, with an ice cold passion that froze whoever saw it. His face was darker than normal, hard. The soft lines he had seen before weren't there, but the animistic nature was enhanced. The three lines on each cheek seemed darker, his lips drawn back in a silent snarl, exposing sharper than normal teeth.

As he watched, his lips dropped back into a hard line, before he turned on his heel, and left, dragging Sasuke along with him. Sasuke stared at the tense broad shoulders in front of him in confusion, before looking back at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared after them with a serous eye, burrows noticeably furrowed as he watched them leave. Sasuke turned back as he stumbled slightly and concentrated on keeping up without having to be dragged, his head spinning in confusion.

They obviously knew each other, but how? Why, when?

How?

But all Sasuke could think about was that first time, that night where he first laid his eyes on him. And the red that freckled his figure, the confusion if his hair was red, or blonde. The blue that shimmered in lightening as he ran away. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
